Story Summaries
Session 0: Making new ...friends? The party all met in the Silver Sheaf pub where they were summoned by their head in the navigators guild, the rather serious dwarf, Marx Grimscar. Marx informed them of their first mission as a new party working for the navigators guild, They were to travel to the the town of Sinking Cavern. The barman of the pub they were staying in mentioned a caravan heading towards Sinking Cavern later that day that could be found on the other side of the large vibrant Vistani market. In the market Nikolai bought a new longsword attracting the attention of some Vistani thugs who used a decoy man to lure the party into a trap. After their first battle together as compatriots the party quickly dispatched of the thugs leaving one left alive, injured but alive. Session 1: First-time adventurers A Meeting in a Market After asking some questions of the final Vistani man left after their battle the party heard calls from a female from outside the tent. After identifying herself with thieves tongue and Donmayo vouching for her due to their shared language the party decided to take their chances outside. Upon leaving the tent they were met with the space outside of the tent being blocked off by a ring of Vistani, Orc and Half-orc guards. In the middle cleared area stood a small Vistani woman wrapped in a brown cowl and a tall strong half orc women holding a large battle axe in one hand and in the other holding the Vistani man who tricked the party on his knees. They greet the party letting them know that the Vistani thugs actions will be punished and with a single strike the half orc removed the mans head. They offered for the party to meet their mistress and the party accepted. After being escorted through the market the party arrived at a central camp. While a large population of the camp were Vistani there was also a large number of Orcs and Half-Orcs, a much larger amount than anyone in the party would be used to (as low a bar as that is). After attempting to gain some information from Gris the lieutenant to master of the travelling market, You found out the increased presence of Orcs and half-orcs was something to do with a war but with limited knowledge of this and Gris not giving much information readily the party learned little else. During the conversations with Gris Breezy managed to sneak around a tent and found a box buried around the back. As she returned unnoticed the party were summoned into meet Mother Violet, the owner of the travelling market and apparently the private army located outside. Mother Violet offered the party her friendship for a favour. The favour was to meet her "friend" Bluebell in Sinking Cavern, help her with the issue plaguing the town and return her to Mother Violet. The party agreed, some members more willing than others. It was agreed that Shey Mother Violets other lieutenant would escort the party around the market taking them where they needed. She did so and led them to a herbalist, a young gnome named Zeff. While Zeff was unknowingly distracted by Althea, Donmayo was able to slip past into Zeff's tent and steal 3 healing potions and an unknown flask of yellow liquid. After then stopping for a drink the character began their journey by foot to Sinking Cavern. All Hail While travelling the party got to know each other a little better explaining their own talents to each other. Breezy asked Donmayo if her could open the box she had found, he did so and handed straight back to her where she found a romantic note written to Shey from a man named Themrin and a necklace inside which she hid away showing no one else. Upon reaching the town with no real issues plaguing them they spotted two guards stationed at the gate. After a quick investigation the party believed they were in no danger and so approached the guards. Oddly they were met with no hostility only calls of "All Hail the Nilbog!" Meeting no resistance they wandered down into the town where people seemed to be moving around but no one payed them any attention. As told by Mother Violet they moved to the fountain in the centre of town where they were told to meet her "Friend". Sitting their not really paying attention and sewing was a very rare Grey Goblin who identified herself as Bluebell and friend to Mother Violet. Bluebell gave them very little information out in the open and told them they needed to go somewhere safer. She led them out of town and to a cave then entrance of which was littered with goblin corpses. The party entered and and became acquainted with an elderly goblin who seemed certainly a little mad. After gaining that understanding that he was the Nilbogs father, is wanted dead by the Nilbog and that there is a girl in town who the Nilbog visits not much else can be gleamed from the mad old goblin and the party after being given permission by the goblin decided to settle in for the night in the cave. Session 2: Hannah... I mean Zix After waking in the cavern, The party discovered that Bluebell had left in the night. Learning that the elderly goblins name was Acken and he offered almost all of them magical items. They decided to go looking for the girl Acken spoke of who lived in the town. Without any real hassle they made it to the town now shrouded by a potion given to them by Acken and with a little observation discovered the hall where the girl should live. While Donmayo and Nikolai decided on taking a relatively stealthy approach. Althea got a front row seat to Breezy's just knock and introduce yourself approach. Inside they found four goblins guarding a small girl. After a scuffle ensued with the party easily overwhelming the goblins, The party interrogated the girl and discovered some information about her. Her name was Hannah and she liked to play hide and seek and her friends would be by soon. While most of the party decided to hide Althea stood by Hannah. A group of goblins led by two interesting figures entered and after some brief conversation a warning shot from Nikolai all of the goblins but one engaged the party. The goblin who didn't join in actually seemed to betray the party and when all was done he introduced himself as Vess and gave out out a lot of very useful information to the party. Session 3: A bear in the bushes After examining the Festival hall and finding the strange artwork etched on the pillars of a salt pile with wings, the party decided to try to find Bluebell. They tried back at the fountain in the centre of the town and they found her again sewing in peace. Upon talking to her the part were given the information about the three gates. One leads to where the warband is staying. One leads to the mines and as they are all connected could lead to a less conspicuous way to the warband than charging in guns blazing. The final entrance she recommended you don't go down but also she had to go down there tonight and if they wanted she would escort them down to meet her client. The only catch she was leaving in 4 hours and the goblins would come out into the town in 2. Also during this conversation Breezy let it slip that she had heard of Themrin, something Bluebell took interest in. So the party decided to scout out the entrance to the warbands home intending to get back within 2 hours to go with Bluebell to go with her down through the other gate. They did so and hid well... well at lest two of them did but this wasn't a concern as when the goblins left led by their bugbear captain they were to excited for a drink they sailed right past the poorly hidden Althea. However, when the party attempted to follow both Althea and Donmayo gave away their location and two goblins stayed back to investigate. The one that approached was pulled into the bushes with Althea and Donmayo where they gained a small amount of information about why the goblins were there and some information about the warbands lieutenants. However due to a botched attempt to kill the goblin he escaped alerting his friend who managed to also alert 2 other of the goblins party to what was happening. After a tough battle against the goblins the party prevailed and upon coming face to face with the bugbear captain were met with surprising warmth and good cheer. They quickly learnt that Temro cared little for the goblin he perceived as weak but treated those who were strong (demonstrated by Karks staff on Altheas back) with respect and friendship. He took them to a pub, The Salt Pile, where they learnt little but drank with their new friends realising only at the last minute that some time had passed. The quickly ducked out of Temro's party leaving with some knowledge of the relationship between Bluebell and Vess and in Altheas case a bump on the head. Session 4: Attack of the Gnolls Powerful Allies, Dangerous Friends The party met up with both Bluebell and Perseus Minchinton and made their way down the cavern Bluebell had said her client lived down. Upon venturing down the cavern the party notice artwork matching that of what they saw in the festival hall all the way down the cavern until it became a corridor of intricate masonry. After travelling for a while the came across a Dwarf guarding a door. He identified himself as Chase and the party noticed a white triangle marked on his head. After being bribed by Bluebell with some fancy pipe weed Chase allowed the party to take the secret entrance into the hall of Elardin. Opening a secret door leading to a lift the party embarked on the descent into an enormous cavern with an Labyrinth that stretched for at least a mile in every direction. after a rocky descent and some rather disturbing behavior from Nikolai the party reached the bottom where they were presented with a circle marked on the floor. Bluebell instructed them to stand on it and they did to find the floor disappear behind them and they plummeted downwards. Upon reaching the bottom they found themselves floating above the ground. When they landed they found themselves in a room full of treasure and being wary not to touch any of his stuff the party moved forward. Appearing before them was a copper skinned man who introduced himself as Elardin. After receiving a coat from Bluebell, Elardin asked the party to complete some tasks, That the Nilbog was a mistake and he now wanted it removed from the town. They would then need to find Carvers hall when they returned to New moon cove. He also offered his mark which Donmayo, Perseus and Nikolai took receiving the same white triangle mark as they had seen on Chase. The party were then shown out of Elardins hall entering a silver portal to be brought back to entrance of the cavern. From here Bluebell again took her leave. Fallen Dragon Upon leaving the entrance to the cavern the party decided to find Temro but when they reached The Salt Pile they noticed something was amiss. Upon examining through the window it was clear that all the goblins were dead and Temro was splayed out on the bar. When Althea entered a surprised Gnoll jumped out and bit her and the party had to dispatch of the two. They did so and were able to recover Temro. Temro let them know that these were the Gnolls that had caused the Nilbog to exist by attacking the warband, the attack that led to Acken misfiring and killing Zixx. The party decided they needed to find Hannah so they went to the festival hall. When they arrived they found that it was being seiged by 4 Gnolls and the party sprang into their toughest fight yet. The battle was grueling and both Althea and Donmayo were downed. Unfortunately while Althea was able to recover, Donmayo was not. The party found Hannah hiding in the hidden closet they had discovered being their before. Session 5: Meeting a god A sudden party After finding Hannah hidden in the secret compartment in the festival hall the party decided to go to the warbands den under the assurances of Temro that they would be safe. On the way they met some of Temro's men who informed them that the goblins had fought off the other Gnolls in the area and that in fact one had been captured and brought to Palas. Leading the way to the warbands hideout they entered and Hannah was quickly whisked off to safety. Vess met them and informed them that if many of the warband found out about Karks death they would leave and that tonight he needed them to convince the other goblins to stay. Grabbing some ale and heading down the Goblins were met with a peculiar sight of Nikolai pouring liquid all over himself. One particular goblin stood out, Yarka a strong warrior amongst Karks faction. Yarka made it very clear that he wanted Karks staff that was wielded by Althea. After Temro refused to give it to him Yarka slinked off to enjoy the company of his friends alone. As the night went on with the support of members of his own faction Temro won the loyalty of many with Althea earning some follower herself. Before the night ended Temro gave a rousing speech in which he beseeched his men to kill Yarka which they did with glee.It was then that Vess showed up and arranged for the party to take rooms in the lieutenants quarters. They passed a guarded passage way where they heard the crys in agony of the captured Gnoll. Vess escorted them quickly past to their rooms where he found himself receiving an intriguing offer from Perseus. The party then settled down for the night. Open Interrogations The party were woken in the morning by Vess who told them they were to meet Palas under the instructions that they do not anger him. Upon meeting him they found Bluebell present and Hannah as well as the rotting corpse of a young goblin girl in the corner of the room. Palas introduced himself and quickly got to the point showing them into the room where the Gnoll was hanging from the wall. through torture the Gnoll told them that a large force of Gnolls were already on their way here. Palas asked if the party could lead the warband and people of the town to New Moon cove for safety agreeing to let Hannah go with them. Before the party could leave Palas changed and a tnew personality began to question them. He demonstrated that he held power over them but provoked no violence from them. He asked them what they would do and satisfied left them to be with Palas again. The party agreed to help and organised the goblins and people quickly to leave. Ambush As the party was travelling they were ambushed by a pack of Gnoll scouts but managed to fight them off with minimal casualties. Session 6: Returning Heroes Noble Intentions The party got close to the city with the caravan and once settled were summoned into the city by riders representing the Vistani, The military of Rathka and the town guard of New Moon Cove. They were asked to camp with the Vistani where Mother Violet offered them all the comforts they desired and Gris caught the attention of Temro. After a couple of nights they were summoned to the Citadel, the home of the 4 lords of New Moon Cove. Here they were interrogated and an agreement was made. The Military would deal with the Gnoll threat and the humans of the caravan would be given shelter inside the city walls but the goblins would remain with the Vistani or join the shanty town outside of the walls. This was agreed and the party returned to Mother Violets Camp. A New Concern The morning after a concerned Marx visited them in the camp telling the party that he had a personal request for them to fulfill. His friend Oscar Wideborn, The owner and Barman of the Silver sheaf pub in which the party had first met was missing and he would need them to find him. Session 7: Matriarch Missing The party were met by Marx who led them to the Silver Sheaf Pub but quickly scarpered saying he didn't want to see Elara. Upon entering the tavern the party were met by a stern women, a timid young man, an enormous man who looked similar to Oscar who you had met and a girl who was very slight of frame. The party found that this was Elara, Mother of the Wideborns and Timothy, Bronk and Daisy all her children. They also found Betsy working in the back. They informed the party of the circumstances of Oscar going missing and some information was learned about his affiliation with the skewered dragon pub. They also learnt that someone was impersonating a local city investigator and discovered the involvement of Kenku. While exploring they also came over a Kenku hiding in the pub with invisibility. They learnt quickly that her name was Scribble and she was looking for her son Dog Bark who she believed was involved in this with his father. Scribble then joined the party. As it was day time the party asked Tim to take them to a local magic shop. The Purple Circle In the magic shop the party met Meloon, A gnome wizard who runs the small beat down shop. Meloon gave useful information with regard to magic and some local magicians but seemed to know of no-one unfamiliar asking about transformation magic. He did convince Temro to sell him his body after his death. City Guard The party then went to meet the city guard who had shown up and whose voice was heard in their investigations. Baryx happily received them and after some questioning came to show some trust sharing his information. Additionally the party told him someone had transformed into him and he put measures in place to prove his innocence in the future. The Skewered Dragon Some time passed and the party asked to be escorted by Tim to the Skewered Dragon. There they learnt some information about Carvers hall but quickly caused a scene and were thrown out. Session 8: May the odds forever be in your favor Ambush On the way back from the skewered dragon the party was met with a woman screaming. they did follow it but when helping Nikolai was met with a blade in his leg. The party then had to fight the mysterious woman and Kenku snipers on the roof. having taken out two of the snipers and with a decisive blow to the head the party succeeded. Before their eyes the woman transformed into a large purple gender less figure with large black eyes. The party decided to return to the Silver Sheaf. Return Upon arriving back at the silver sheaf the party were met with signs of combat. when they entered they found Bronk lying on the floor near death but thanks to quick action of the party he was stabilized. After some frayed conversation it was decided that they would all sleep and talk in the morning. As the morning came its was learnt that Daisy is not what she seemed. Baryx arrived and provided the pub with guards and soon after Elara arrived and revealed that Daisy was in fact a Changeling being hunted by Dopplegangers. Betsy revealed in secret that Oscar liked to Gamble in a pub in Applegate named the Barrel of Hay. The party decided to investigate this lead. Dwarvern District As the party traveled down to Applegate they quickly found themselves in the predominantly Dwarvern area. Thankfully Nikolai's Language skills help him befriend a local smith and find the location of the gambling joint. Upon entering the party were invited to gamble which Temro and Nikolai took up meeting Lord Sheildhaven in the process. After the game they enter the private guest room and where the meet Fiorn Sheildhaven the son of the Lord. While this is happening Perseus is making friends with the Barman and Althea is doing some sleuthing outside. Althea uses her Beast form to spy on some Kenku shes spotted across the road and learns that they are watching the group. She then transforms into a cat and made her way to the guest room in the pub. where she transformed back in front of everyone. Session 9: Collapse After relaying what happened outside the part came up with a plan to distract the Kenku obviously watching them. Fiorn Sheildhaven offered to transform one of them into something they wanted. They knew that a Dopplegangar had taken Baryxs for before so they went for that, Nikolai being transformed. Nikolai successfully had them chasing Althea through the streets but it took the rest of the party to long to act and soon Althea was alone except for Scribble. Lucky for her she was able to loose all the Kenku but one and after talking to him the Kenku was convinced to take her to one of their hiding places. When she got there she met a figure that appeared as Elara. After exchanging words The figure asked her to deliver a message, Your kin for ours. This exchange ended in violence and in the Althea collapsed the tower down on them and lucky for her Scribble pulled her out from the rubble just in time. The party all met up and the city guard dealt with the scene. After visiting several members including mother violet who gave money to the party to facilitate a relationship with Carvers hall. the party then decided to attempted to find Carvers hall and followed the tips given in the skewered dragon. They found that Elardins name helped them and Perseus had to make a flesh sacrifice but they did gain access. Within the market they met Rook the head of carvers hall who did facilitate Mothers Violets request and offered the party some advice. The party then left Carvers hall.